Bajo la lluvia
by clea everlasting
Summary: Los sentimientos pueden ser confusos y dolorosos, si la persona que amas no te corresponde. Historia acabada Loki x Mayura.


Capitulo 1

Caminando baja la lluvia, quien me iba a decir a mi que podria caminar bajo ella, como si lo necesitara, me siento algo raro, es que es todo tan extraño desde que vine a vivir a Migrad..tan...extraño. Al principio lo detestaba, tener que estar aquí, que me desterraran...después...no me importaba tanto porque me di cuenta de que era feliz tal como estaba ..pero ahora...vuelvo a sentirme limitado y siento que nunca sabrá ella la verdad y eso..no se por qué...pero...empieza a asfixiarme..o quizás..si sepa por qué..

Miro mi mano pero resulta ridícula a su lado y si me miro en un espejo, ella me sobrepasa..parezco...su hermano..y eso lo detesto..yo soy el gran stiker..pero para Migrad soy un crio.

Y mirame, estoy empapado, en esta forma ilusa de mi. Pero da igual que vaya con la verdadera, aquí, yo soy el pequeño Loki..y ..nada más..quiero dejar...necesito dejar de ser el pequeño Loki..

Y al final, he llegado al parque y sentarme en este columpio que estaba tan mojado como yo..aquí fue donde ella se sentó cuando lo del club de los misterios...lo recuerdo y la vez que viaje a sus recuerdos...en este columpio.

El agua caía cada vez más fuerte y calaba sus huesos, pero esto ya no parecia importarle, aún con lo débil que le hacia su punto débil.

Una muchacha corria bajo la lluvia, que sin duda le habia pillado sin paraguas, entonces al pasar por el parque pudo vislumbrarlo y se paró en seco, se extraño tanto de verlo ahí y más de verlo asi cuando se iba acercando...su rostro apagado..

Acercándose por detrás metió sus brazos por el columpio y lo abrazó mientras decia: sabes que te estas mojando?

Loki se sorprendio del tacto y enseguida comprendio por la voz que era Mayura.

Loki: mayura...

Se quedó mirando esos ojos, sin duda el verla le habia alegrado inmensamente en este momento en el que se sentia tan triste y sin fuerzas..pero al momento se vio reflejado en sus ojos y volvio a recordar el niño que parecia ser.

Loki: y...que más da.

Mayura: lokikun..

Mayura al escuchar esas palabras le soltó y se dio la vuelta para ponerse enfrente de él.

Mayura: lokikun...no digas eso.

Pero Loki seguía con la cabeza mirando al suelo, Mayura le acaricio el rostro con la mano mientras que levantaba su rostro para que la mirara.

Mayura: yo no quiero que enfermes - venga, vamos a refugiarnos de la lluvia

Loki: aquí estoy bien..

Mayura: bien, si quieres estar aquí

Y mayura se sentó en el otro columpio que habia a su lado

Loki: deberías refugiarte de la lluvia no hace falta que..

Mayura: si Lokikun quiere estar aquí bajo la lluvia yo me quedaré con el.

Loki no pudo negar salir una pequeña sonrisa..Mayura a veces..era..como decirlo..única

Al poco Mayura empezó a estornudar, y como no, con aquel uniforme que no le quitaba nada de la lluvia

Loki: esta bien, vayamos a refugiarnos de la lluvia con ese uniforma cogeras un buen resfriado si te quedas aquí.

Loki se levantó del columpio a la vez que Mayura al ver que este se iba a levantar

Loki bajo ese árbol parece que nos mojaremos menos, por lo menos hasta que pensemos en algún sitio cercano para resguardarnos

Myura: si.

--

Mayura: parece que no va a dejar de llover en un buen rato

Loki: si, eso parece

Mayura movia sus dedos, sin duda queria preguntarle que le ocurria a su amigo pero no sabia como hacerlo

Después de un poco, reunió el valor suficiente para preguntarle.

Mayura: lokikun.. que te pasa?

Loki seguia mirando como las gotas caían más lentamente en el árbol

Loki: no es..nada.

Mayura: Lokikun..si no me dices no puedo ayudarte.

Loki: ayudarme?

Mayura: si -

Loki se quedo por un breve instante de tiempo mirándola y después se alzó a contestar. : Mírame..qué ves?

Mayura: esta pregunta seguro tiene sorpresa um..

Loki: sorpresa?

Mayura: si...es muy fácil...yo veo pues a Lokikun, la persona con la que he estado viviendo muchas cosas y misterios emocionantes..aunque no me acuerde de la mitad -.-"

Loki: como me ves?

Mayura: a que te refieres?

Loki: pues que ves cuando me miras?

Mayura se ruborizó un poco, pero contesto sin para a pensar: pues veo a un chico muy inteligente, algo serio muchas veces, educado, interesante y lleno de misterio..ah! y muy lindo.

Loki: lindo?

Mayura: ú/u bu..bueno...si.. lindo.

Loki: lindo..osea..me ves como un crio..

Mayura: yo no he dicho eso...tu eres muy adulto..sin duda eres diferente...Yo ya no me doy cuenta ni miro la edad que puedas tener, cuando te miro o estoy contigo, solo veo a Lokikun.

Loki: es..bueno oir eso.

Mayura: Loki..

Loki: hay que ver lo empapada que estás..mira tu pelo ( dijo tomando un mechón de su pelo)

Mayura: Ú/u tu tb estas chorreando, esa ropa debe pesar un montón asi tan mojada

Loki: que va..engaña mucho, además no se ha calado mucho

Mayura: pero qué dices si se ve como gotea casi tanto como la lluvia.

Loki: Mayura..la lluvia no gotea, cae.

Mayura: lokikun ( dijo como intentando estar enfadada)

Pero los dos se pusieron a reir

Cap 2

Loki: vaya, quien me iba a decir a mi que estaria aquí bajo la lluvia contigo..

Mayura: si..a quien se le ocurre salir sin paraguas Loki kun

Loki: Mayura tu tampoco tienes paraguas

Mayura: pero eso es porque no vengo de casa. Pero tu..por que no cogiste paraguas?

Loki: no me di cuenta

Mayura: Lokikun como no vas a darte cuenta

Mayura intentaba calentar al menos su manos que tenia heladas, pero se sorprendió cuando Loki se las tomó y acercó su cara a ellas para darle calor con su respiración.

Mayura: Lokikun Ú/U

Loki: estan heladas

El silencio era total a no ser por el sonido del agua al caer y su respiración. El día de tonos grises y el retumbar de los truenos que estaba empezando a ser presente, asustando con él a Mayura, que se agachó del miedo.

Mayura: ah!

Loki seguia con sus manos cuando Mayura se agachó asustada

Loki: Mayura..

Mayura: odio los truenos ( temblando) me dan miedo..y si cae uno en el árbol?

Loki soltó una de su manos para acariciarle la cara que estaba a su altura.

Loki: no tengas miedo..no dejaría que te pasase nada.

Sus miradas se encontaron dulcemente...pero un trueno resonó en el cielo haciendo que Mayura volviera a asustarse soltando la mano que Loki le tenia tomada pero a cambio ella se echó sobre su pecho

Loki: Ú/U Ma..Mayura..tranquila, no pasa nada..además yo estoy muy mojado, no deberías..

Otro trueno relampageó y Mayura se aferró a él con más fuerza.

Ante Eso, Loki desistió de apartarla, además no le importaba mucho la situación. Pasó su brazo por ella para intentar calmarla un poco y que sintiera que él la protegeria..y es que el, con su forma de adulto o de niño la protegería. Siempre estaría para ella

Loki en esos momentos estaba realmente a gusto, a pesar de la lluvia, de las ropas mojadas que tanto odiaba..habia algo que le impidia tener cualquier sensación de frio y malestar, el cuerpo de Mayura tan pegado al suyo, el tacto de su pelo..el olor de su cabello, para él no habia nada más alrededor, ni tiempo, ni lugar..pero pronto despertó de aquel sueño distante que por un momento lo habia transportado. Mayura lo llamaba

Mayura: lokikun

Loki: eh? Si?

Mayura: ..a donde podemos ir?

Loki: ahora que lo pienso, la tienda de las nors está cerca de aquí

Mayura: de las nors?

Loki: son unas adivinas..

Mayura: ah! Ya se quienes son - pues..vamos ( dijo poniéndose en pie)

Loki: bien

Loki empezó a andar cuando Mayura lo paro sosteniéndole la mano.

Mayura: pero..no...no la sueltes..por..por favor.

Loki: ññ de acuerdo.

Y asi a prisa se dirigieron corriendo hacia la tienda de las nors

--

En la tienda del si/no...

Urd: hay que ver lo empapados que estais...

Loki: ya..

Verdandi: ya que estais aquí, por que no una prediccion.

Loki: como que ello no es lo mio..como yo prefiero que n..

Mayura: si, si -que emocionante..

Urd: la ultima vez no pude..me parece buena idea por que no pasas a la otra parte de la tienda?

Loki: Urd no tarde

Otro trueno se escucho

Mayura: ( cogiendo la mano de Loki) no, no te vayas..

Loki: eh?

Mayura: por favor, prefiero que te quedes.

Loki: uf...está bien..

Urd: tu futuro se marco hace aprox un año..y tu destino se verifico hace tan solo poco tiempo..um..sin duda consegirás lo que nadie ha conseguido en siglos..

Mayura: oh..si dime, dime

Loki: ( de que hablará)

Urd: um...( mirando a Loki)

Loki: Ú/u ( " por que mi mira?")

Urd sonrrió y después siguio hablando: una persona a la que has conocido dos veces..

Mayura: um..como se puede conocer a una persona dos veces? Um...

Urd: umm... mejor que lo averigües tu..

Mayura: eh?

Loki: esto es lo que pasa por hablar con las nors...no dicen nada claro..

Urd: Loki-sama no quieres que te eche a ti el porvenir?

Loki: eso nunca ha ido bien conmigo..

Urd: de todas formas te diré algo-

Loki: ya te he dicho que n..

Urd: si lo que quieres es que no se de cuenta, deberias calmarte un poco cuando estés a su lado..

Lokii: eh?..

Urd: estas enamorado -

Y Urd le sonrió.

Mayura: eh? Lokikun, estas enamorado? ( dijo mirándolo mientras este empezaba a ponerse muy colorado)

Loki: eh? No...no escuches lo que ha dicho..eso...que va, que va..

Mayura: no me lo quieres decir? Lokikun...( en tono triste) es por eso..que estas asi..

Loki: Mayura ( dijo en un susurro)

Mayura abrió un poco la tienda para ver como caía el agua, era algo..relajante y le hacia pensar en tantas cosas...su cabello aún se pegaba a su piel, y la ropa hacían una segunda piel sobre ella..Loki se sonrojó al ver como la camisa se transparentaba, antes no se habia dado cuenta.

Las nors por un momento los dejaron solos mientras estaban en la otra parte de la tienda.

Mayu: parece que no va a dejar de llover..

Loki: eso parece..

Mayu: me gusta la lluvia.. y mojarme bajo ella..

Loki: eh?

Mayu: es como si borrara algunas cosas, como si la lluvia se pudiera llevar lo que uno no quiere..

Loki: " ¿ es eso lo que hoy acaso yo buscaba?"

Mayu: debería irme ya..

Loki: pero no tienes paraguas..

Mayu: eso no es problema no creo que me moje mucho más, verdad?

Loki: no.." pero la idea de estar bajo la lluvia ya no me hace gracia"

Mayu: pero, me quedaré con Lokikun...asi que anímate -

Loki: mayura..

La sonrisa de Loki era dulce y de verdad, realmente, Mayura, a veces era tan inocente, sin darse cuenta de las cosas que la rodeaban y sin pararse a pensar en la edad que el aparentaba, ella lo veia como cualquiera, eso pensaba en ocasiones, pero Loki no podia dejar de ver la diferencia tan notable estando en esa forma, Mayura nunca lo miraria como algo más que un amigo, ella nunca lo miraria como hombre, y ya era mucho que lo viera como amigo y tan importante para parecer un crio.

Mayura: al final, no me ha dicho mucho del amor..y yo soy una hermosa detective Ú.U (Dijo eufórica, pero enseguida su rostro se entristecio) pero..supongo que nadie se fijaria en mi..

Loki: eh? No..no creo eso.

Mayura: Lokikun..yo admito que soy algo atontada y no soy de las que sacen buenas notas, ni buena en los deportes y además soy una fanática de los misterios, a nadie le gustan esas cosas y mi apariencia no ayuda mucho más.

Loki: en lo de las notas, el deporte y lo de atolndrada tienes razon..

Mayura: ves!

Loki..eres..linda..

Mayura: eh? ( doblándose hacia él, mirándolo)

Loki se sonrojó, él se habia parado a pensar en las cosas que Mayura habia dicho, no comprendia el por que se sentia tan extraño a su lado, pero después recordando su sonrisa, comprendio que Mayura era más que eso, era alguien que se preocupaba por los demás, que tenia gran valor aunque después se echara para atrás, que no le importaba si alguien era un extraterrestre o lo que fuera, que era alegre y que le hacia ver la vida de otro modo.

Loki: yo..creo eso..Ú/U

Mayura: - ( sonriendo) gracias Lokikun

Esa sonrisa, esa hermosa sonrisa que solo ella tenia y hacia en el tanto efecto como sus lágrimas, solo que su sonrisa lo llenaba de alegria y de una sensación tan extraña y fuerte..

Mayura: si me lo dices tu..me hace muy feliz. Oye Lokikun

Lokikun: si?

Mayura: asi que estás enamorado.

Loki: eh? Ú/U..Ya..ya dije que eso no..

Mayura: y ella te corresponde?

Loki: ..pues..de todas formas ya dije que no..

Mayura: asi que ella no lo sabe, no se lo has dicho.. pero ella parece interesada..bueno quiere estar a tu lado o..

Loki: ella quiere estar a mi lado..pero no me ve de modo que sea posible, seguro no piensa en mi de esa manera...ademas, yo no he dicho que este..e..

Mayura se agacho un poco delante de él y le acarició el rostro cuando el estaba terminando de hablar.

Loki:..na..mo..ra..do ( viendo el dulce rostro de Mayura, este hacia que su corazón latiera rápidamente y que su rostro empezara a calentarse y a subir un color rosado en sus mejillas)

Mayura: es Reiya? Creo que ella siente algo por ti.. .- ( guiñando un ojo)

Loki dobló un poco su rostro para intentar calmar a su corazón y respondio con un no rotundo a la pregunta de Mayura.

Mayura: oh! Bueno, seguro que a esa chica tu le gustas, ññ...

Loki: eh? ( doblando su rostro de nuevo a ella)

Mayura: sería una tonta si no se fijara en ti...(poniéndose de pie) tu serías mi chico ideal ( doblándose hacia la lluvia) si..si no tuvieras esa edad..Ú/U cla...claro...

Loki: mayura..tu..( dijo susurrando casi para él)

Mayura: todavía estoy empapada dijo mientras se exprimía parte de la falda del uniforme.

Loki: Ú/U ( Se le subio el tono al ver un poco más la pierna de Mayura, mientras esta hacia esto)

Mayura: Lokikun..aunque..tu..te eches novia...no...no te alejarás de mi, no? ( dijo triste)

Loki: no eres mi ayudante?

Mayura: -

Mayura se quedó mirando la lluvia, aún seguía lloviendo y el dia parecia entristecer el alma de cualquiera. Loki seguia a su espalda.

Mayura: sabes..yo..yo tb..estoy enamorada.

Loki se quedo hecho de hielo, paralizado por completo..ella..estaba enamorada..si eso es asi..el no tendría nada que hacer..la distanciarian de él tarde o temprano..como podia ser asi...y el no se habia dado cuenta antes...el no lo habia impedido, aunque antes no se habia dado cuenta de lo importante que era ella para él...

Mayura: pero..lo mio es imposible..

Loki: im...imposible?

Mayura: aunque hay dos personas por las que he sentido algo...ambas estan muy lejos de mi, yo no puedo acceder a ellas..son inalcanzables para mi..

Loki: quienes..quienes son...( dijo serio con la cabeza agachada)

Mayura: lokikun...

Loki: quiero saberlo ( le dijo elevando un poco más la voz, con su mirada fija en los ojos de Mayura, con determinación y dolor)

En ese momento entro skuld, que recien se habia enterado de que Loki estaba alli, tras que Urd hablase con Verdandi en la otra parte de la tienda.

Skuld: Lokisama -

Loki: ah! Hola Skuld

Skuls miro un poco malamente a Mayura, todos habian pensado que el no volvia a Migrad a causa de ella, y eso sin duda, molestaba a las dos personas que estaban enamoradas de él, Freiya y Skuld

Skuld se acercó a Loki y tocándolo decia: estas choreando, mírate...que hacías? Cogerás un resfriado con esto..

Mayura se acercó a Loki y desató el lazo de su chaqueta para quitársela: tiene razón.

Loki: Ú/U (Mientras mirama como Mayura estaba tan cerca de él para quitarle la chaqueta o abrigo)

Skuld: ¬-¬

Mayura se eschó la capa en un brazo y cuando fue a alejarse de él, este le cogio de la muñeca de la mano que tenia libre.

Skuld: uahh!

Mayura: eh?

Loki: Mayura...dimelo

Mayura: Lokikun..

Skuld: decir qué? ¬- ¬?

Mientras le tenia agarrada la muñeca..

Mayura: Loki...kun...yo...yo no puedo..( con tono triste) ( ahora con un tono más normal) además tu tampoco me has querido decir Ú.U asi que..

Loki: Mayura, dimelo!

Skuld se sorprendio, Loki no solia comportarse asi con esa humana, ni tampoco solia exigir las cosas.

Mayura: Loki: kun..

Urd y Verdandi entraron y se dieron cuenta de la tensión que se respiraba .

Verdandi: esto...qué...

Loki le soltó a Mayura la muñeca y tras tomar su abrigo se dirigió al exterior.

Loki: yo ya me voy.

Skuld: pero esta lloviendo y..

Pero Loki empezó a caminar de nuevo bajo la lluvia.

Loki: " qué diablos me pasa...por qué me pongo asi...es que..ya no puedo negarme más, no puedo seguir engañándome, esta claro que yo..que yo me he enamorado de ella...pero ella...por que se tenia que enamorar ya..por qué...quien me la ha arrebatado sin darme cuenta..y ella...lo ve imposible...estúpidos..de todas formas yo...no dejaré que la separen de mi..yo quiero seguir escuchando su sonrisa, su voz al llamarme..( mirando hacia el cielo, mientras que las gotas de lluvias caen en su rostro)..cuando fue que me enamoré.. Yo el gran striker, que ha podido conquistar a tantas mujeres y que nunca se ha interesado por ninguna...ahora..la mujer por la que he perdido la cabeza, que me ha robado el corazón..piensa que soy un crio..la única a la que no puedo conquistar con una sonrisa, con un guiño.." cuando me he vuelto un perdedor..

Su cuerpo fue envuelto con fuerza por unos brazos que no pertenecían a su cuerpo, con fuerza, con dulzura, mientras que una suave voz susurraba en su oído: no eres un perdedor, no digas esas cosas Lokikun.

Loki: ( bajando su rostro a la normalidad) por que no? Yo mismo he puesto lo que nos separa.

2.5

Mayu: Lokikun...no se por que dices eso..pero si has puesto algo..siempre puedes quitarlo o intentar cambiar las cosas...además no creo que ninguna chica te rechazara.

Lok: no digas cosas que no son asi...además..me he vuelto un perdedor..ya...ya..no hay nada que yo pueda hacer.

Dijo con el rostro empapado y la mirada hacia el suelo.

Mayu: yo no miento..y yo..

Loki: no quiero tu lástima

Mayu: No es lástima, es la verdad y yo..daria cualquier cosa por no verte asi..Lokikun ( abrazándolo por la espalda)

Loki: Mayura..

Mayura dejo de abrazarle poniéndose delante de él.

Mayu: deja de pensar asi..podrias estar con cualquiera.

Loki: con...cualquiera?

Mayu: si ( le dijo dulcemente)

Loki: ..(mientras el corazón le latia rápidamente por la presencia de la chica)..incluso..tu? Ü/u

Mayu: Ú/U .(mientras se iba acercando sin darse cuenta a su rostro) incluso..( cerrando casi los ojos mientras faltaba muy poca distancia para el contacto entre sus labios...incluso..

Loki podia sentir la respiración desigual de Mayura y la suya, ya por el inevitable contacto..

Mayu: ..y

Pero el sonido de una chica llamando " Loki-sama" hizo que Mayura se separara rápidamente, dejando el hechizo que parecia haberse apoderado de su cuerpo.

Ambos se sonrojaron increíblemente, sobre todo Mayura, que no podia creer lo que habia estado a punto de hacer. Pero al segundo una mujer rubia y atractiva se echo sobre Loki, mientras decia " mi adorado Loki, te amo.."

Mayura ante esto se quedo sin habla, y ya no solo eso, no dejaba de pasarle por la cabeza lo ocurrido.

Loki: Freiya quitate de encima.

Mayu: yo..tengo que irme..

Y salio corriendo

Loki: Mayura!..

--

Mayura se apoyo en un árbol que le cogia de camino. Al apoyarse dio un suspiro. En ese momento le daba igual la lluvia tan fuerte que caia, el frio, las ropas mojadas o los truenos que empezaban a escucharse.

Loki corrio en su búsqueda y cuando ya pensaba que no la podia encontrar la vio alli en el árbol que estaba delante de él, ella estaba apoyada pero aun asi, aun con verle un poco el brazo, sabia que era ella la que estaba de espaldas delante de él, y sigilosamente se acerco.

Mayura: no se que hago...casi..yo casi..a..Loki.. Deberia controlar mis sentimientos como he estado haciendo hasta ahora..

Loki: " Mayura"

Mayu: pero..no me di cuenta y yo casi.. Y encima..quien me iba a decir que podia enamorarme de dos personas y las dos un imposible..uno es un dios..

Loki: " un dios? Se refiere a..a mi.."

Mayu: y el otro es algo inmoral..la edad..Lokikun..

Loki:" entonces en realidad ella...ella...solo me quiere a mi..- ella..me ama Ú/U" "..una persona que..conoces dos veces..asi que era eso"

Mayu " no puedo parar el latir insistente de mi corazón.."

Loki: no deberias correr con esta lluvia y esas ropas empapadas.

Mayu: Lokikun!

Loki se acercó a Mayura y tomo su mano para depositar un beso en ella.

Loki: parece que ambos somos correspondidos mi señora hermosa.

Mayu: Ú/U

Loki: Mayura..yo..

Mayu: Loki kun..aunque tu sientas por mi..y...eso me hace muy feliz..no puede..nosotros no podemos..

Loki: parece que tendre que presentarme una tercera vez.

Mayu: tercera..vez?

Loki se transformó en hakusai, aún sostenia la mano de Mayura. Mayura se quedo sin habla ante lo que veia.

Loki besó su mano de nuevo y acto seguido aún con su mano en la suya, hablo:

Loki: si me permite presentarme, soy El Striker; Loki Farbausten. Soy un dios que fue encerrado durante un tiempo en su cuerpo infantil, el cual pude romper hace poco, pudiendo recuperar asi mi verdadero aspecto.

Mayu: Lo.. ( empezaba a decir tras su sorpresa de la que no sabia como reaccionar)

Loki: Mayura ( dijo tocando con la mano que tenia libre el rostro de ella) No podia decirlo..y no debia..pero no podia seguir asi..no queria que tus ojos me miraran como un niño. Cuando recupere mi aspecto me iba pero entonces cuando pense que borraria tu memoria para que me olvidaras, para que fueses feliz..no quise que lo hicieras, no queria que tu me olvidaras. Y tu..me pediste que me quedara..no pude irme..

Mayu: lokikun..tu eres..kami sama..como podria ser que yo..tu eres un dios..

Loki: pero tu eres la unica que ha conseguido mi corazon Mayura, la única mujer de la que me he enamorado en siglos. Tu eres..mi Mayura.

Loki tiró de la mano que sostenia trayéndola asi a él, con lo que la agarro con fuerza, aprovechando su sorpresa, con la otra mano tomo su rostro y lo atrajo al suyo que se acercaba, capturando sus labios con dulzura, para luego perderse entre ellos, dejándose llevar los dos por la dulce miel, con el sonido de sus corazones.

Fin


End file.
